It is known to provide a switch mechanism for a component for the interior of a vehicle (e.g. car, truck, etc.). It is also known to provide a button (e.g., switch, actuator, etc.) implemented by a switch mechanism, for example, a button/switch to open and close a roof (e.g. sun/moon roof) for the vehicle. For such a switch or actuator it is undesirable for the button/switch mechanism to feel loose and/or to wobble/wiggle.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved switch mechanism for a vehicle interior component. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved switch mechanism minimizing wobble/wiggle of the switch/button.